You Can't Lose Me
by heavenangelgrl
Summary: My second songfic tonight. The song is also by Faith Hill. I don't know, I'm going through a Faith Hill craze here. Anyway, it's about Sora and her mom so enjoy and R&R! It's actually not a romance!


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or the song You Can't Lose Me by Faith Hill.  
  
  
You Can't Lose Me  
  
Sora sighed as she walked keeping her eyes on the road she's walking on. "You're so lucky, Mimi." She murmured as her thoughts deepened.   
  
"I know, but why?" Mimi answered cheerfully. Sometimes being around her cheerful aura made Sora feel better also.  
  
"You have such a cool mom. I mean, she's not like mine anyway. My mom always just bosses me around and tells me to do this and this and don't do this and don't do this. I mean, she doesn't even give me any freedom. Sometimes I think she doesn't want me to have any fun. She's always so worried about me when I play around but she tells me to do all these things for her." Sora complained.  
  
"Well, that only means that she cares for you a lot. If she didn't care about you, then she wouldn't bother at all with telling you what to do." Mimi said, trying to make her friend feel better.  
  
It helped a little bit. Mimi seemed to always know what to say to help someone look on the bright side. But still something ached in Sora's heart. "Yea, well. Very soon I'll be heading for college and I won't have to bother anymore. I'll be free."  
  
The two friends parted ways when Sora got to her apartment building. She silently opened the door so no one will notice. She really didn't want any lectures from her mom. She saw two other pairs of shoes and decided that there's company so she silently crept to her room.  
  
After putting everything down, she laid on her bed and all was silent. Then, she heard her name in the soft murmur of her mother's conversation with her guests. 'She's talking about how bad I am again probably.' Even though this thought calmed her down a little, Sora felt a little curious about how her mother talks about her.  
  
She leaned softly against the wooden door to the living room and made sure that she couldn't be spotted. She realized that her house guests were her grandparents from her mother's side.   
  
"Yes, Sora is going to go to college at the end of this school year." Her mother said softly yet proudly.  
  
"I'm proud of you, honey. I know that you've had a really hard time since he died." Her grandmother said calmly. Sora knew that they meant her father.  
  
"But you went through those hard times with flying colors." Sora's grandmother continued. 'Of course, with all the help she gets, especially from me. And plus, there's that money that dad left after he died.'  
  
"Thank you, mother. I appreciate you kind compliment." Mrs. Takenouchi said softly. She sipped her green tea gingerly not to burn her tongue.  
  
"You could've saved yourself a lot of hard work if you'd take the help everyone offered. It would've been much easier. And the fact that you donated all of Takenouchi's will's money to different charities." Sora felt her eyes swell with tears as she hurried back to her room with her hand covering her mouth.  
  
She plopped onto her bed and stuffed her face in her pillow. 'All this time I've misunderstood her. She's started from scratch trying to raise me and I say all these unkind things about her. I can't be more ashamed. And very soon I'll have to leave for college.' Sora felt so guilty when she saw the hint of disappointment in her mother's eyes as she said that Sora's going to college. "I'm sorry, Ma. I really am."  
  
*@----}----{----@* the next day: Saturday.  
  
"Come on, mom. Wake up!" Sora said loudly and cheerfully as she pulled her mom's covers.   
  
"Okay, I'm up!" She finally surrendered and Sora burst into laughter.  
  
"Now exactly where are we going?" Mrs. Takenouchi asked as they began to walk towards Sora's destination. She led them back to the school.  
  
"Wow, I never thought I'd find you here other than on a schoolday." She joked, Sora giggled a little at her mother's cluelessness about what she had planned.  
  
"Just come with me." Sora said as she led them to the auditorium.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Mrs. Takenouchi asked in astonishment and confussion.  
  
"Just have a seat." Sora said as she helped her mother to take a seat on the front row.  
  
After Mrs. Takenouchi sat down, Sora went to dim the lights and flashed on the lights on the stage. She walked onto it with a mischievious smile as she held the microphone. She pressed the play button and soft music began to play.  
  
"This song I'd like to dedicate to Mrs. Takenouchi who's always been there for me. I know this is so little comparing to all the things you've done for me, but I really wanted to do something back." Sora opened her mouth to start singing and the lyrics just flowed smoothly out.  
  
A little girl a little small for her age  
A little too slow for the field day race  
Mama's waiting at the finish line  
And watched the tear drops from her eyes  
She says, "You did just fine,  
Honey that's okay.  
Sometimes life's just that way  
You're gonna lose the race  
From time to time  
But you're always gonna find  
  
*@----}----{----@* flashback  
  
It was a rainy day at the finals of the race. Five little girls lined up at the starting line as they waited for the signal. As soon as the whistle was heard, they all jet towards the finish line. They were all neck to neck except for one little girl. After everyone's passed the finish line, the girl began to catch up. But before she could reach it, she tripped and fell face forward towards the mud.  
  
She cried as she sat on the muddy track with mud all over her. Everyone ignored her as they ran towards the winner who's shining in glory. All except for her mother. She gently picked the little girl up and gave her a hug, causing her to get dirty also. "It's okay, Sora. You've tried your best. You want to go home? Or do you want to get an ice-cream sundae first?"   
  
*@----}----{----@*end flashback  
  
Tears shone in Mrs. Takenouchi and Sora's eyes as they locked. The words and the melody of the song lingered in the air.  
  
You can't lose me  
Bet you a live  
I am here and I will always be  
Just a wish away  
  
Wherever you go  
No matter how far  
My heart is where you are  
You won't be lost if you believe  
You can't lose me  
  
Mama used to say  
Girl it won't be long  
Till it's time to go out on your own  
Chase your dreams  
Find your place in life  
I know you'll do just fine  
  
*@----}----{----@* flashback  
  
A girl about eight years old crept out of her bedroom late at night and followed the light coming from the living room. When she peeked inside, she saw a tired lady slaving over scattered pieces of papers on the counter. Some pieces of the lady's hair stuck out from the pony tail and her hand held her forehead from the migrane.   
  
"Mama?" The little girl said as she walked barefoot across the cold tiles of the sitting room. The lady looked up and smiled at her daughter dressed in her blue nightgown.  
  
"What are you still doing up, Sora? You, young lady, should be in bed. Come one, mommy will tuck you in." The lady picked Sora up and walked back to her bedroom. As she laid down facing the ceiling, she thought about how tired her mother looked.  
  
"What were you doing still up, Mama?" The little girl stared up to her mother with bright, shining eyes.  
  
"Something you'll have to do when you grow up. But so far I've got it covered for you. But one day, you'll have to grow up too. Then you'll have to work with those papers yourself, Sora. But don't worry, I'll always be here." Mrs. Takenouchi said softly as she pulled Sora's blanket up to her chin. She gave her a peck on the forehead and silently slipped out the door.  
  
*@----}----{----@* end flashback  
  
When that day finally came  
There's things you needed to but could not say  
So I whispered softly as I wiped the tears from mama's eyes  
You can't lose me  
Bet you a live  
I am here and I will always be  
Just a wish away  
  
Wherever I go  
No matter how far  
My love is where you are  
You won't be lost if you believe  
You can't lose me  
  
When the music finally stopped, tears were falling from both pairs of eyes. Sora couldn't control her emotions anymore. She put the mic onto the floor and flew into her mother's arms. They clung onto each other tightly as they cried in each other's arms. "I love you, Mama."  
  
  



End file.
